Forbidden
by Navaka114
Summary: Kagome finds an injured Hiei and cares for him in secret. Will she be able to keep it a secret long? And will romance brew? HieixKagome
1. Chapter 1: Finding Him, Finding Her

Forbidden

Summary: Kagome finds an injured Hiei and cares for him in secret. Will she be able to keep it a secret long? And will romance brew? HieixKagome

'_What's…' Kagome's thoughts_

_/Stupid Onna/ Hiei's thoughts _

_(Who is she?) Kurama's thoughts_

'**She is a hot little vixen' Youko's thoughts **

**Please Enjoy, this is my very FIRST attempt at writing an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Gomenasai if I mess up the storyline or anything. =**

Chapter 1: Finding Him

It was pouring down rain as Kagome walked home from school. She sighed and opened her pink umbrella to cover herself from the rain. She had a headache, there had been a rather difficult algebra test today and she hadn't been prepared at all! Kagome was pretty sure she failed…she had after all just returned from the feudal era yesterday for her monthly week off at home.

Even besides the algebra test Kagome had been having a rather bad day. Hojo had pestered her **all day **for a date for a date (no matter times she had said no!), she had done horrible at soccer today in gym class, and she was still upset with Inuyasha.

Right before she had left the feudal era her and Inuyasha had the worse argument yet. Since they had gotten the last shard from Kohaku (who had gone to travel with Rin, Sesshomaru, and his mate Kagura) completed the jewel… they had done nothing but fight with each other about what to use the jewel for. Inuyasha had wanted to use it to become a full youkai, or, even worse, to use it to bring back Kikyo.

And since Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation… if Kikyou was brought back to life it was most likely that Kagome would die. She loved Inuyasha and would do most anything to make him happy, but she wouldn't do that.

Kagome wanted to wish on the jewel for everyone that had lost his or her lives in fighting the evil that was darkness would be given a second chance at life. That would mean Sango's entire village would come back, Koga's pack would be revived, Kagura would get her sister Kanna back (Kanna had died protecting Kagura in the final battle as her last will), and countless others would be back. Kikyo couldn't come back if that wish was made, due to the fact that the jewels protector (Kagome) had Kikyo's soul and the jewel wasn't going to sacrifice it's own guardian for a former one.

So the only way for Kikyo to come back is to wish for it directly, hence what Inuyasha wanted; but Kagome refused to wish for that. And so, they had been fighting whenever Kagome had been in the feudal era. She had just left yesterday, after dealing with Inuyasha and tens of tens of demon fights, and wasn't planning on being back to the feudal era for a week. She had been looking forward to it, even though it had meant being away from her friends and her kit.

Speaking of her friends, Sango and Miroku had just been married and expecting a child, even though it had been only a month, her kit, Shippo, was training hard with a elder kitsune, and Inuyasha was just being his ass self.

Her older brother Lord Sesshomaru, he had adopted her into his family, was ruling the Western Lands with Kagura and their daughter Rin. Jaken was with them too, being completely annoyed by the wind sorceress and Rin. Kohaku, like Kagome said before, was with them to. He had developed a huge crush on Rin, much to Sesshomaru's dismay at times when thinking about his little girl. Kagome thought it was extremely cute. Last she had visited them, they were all very happy with each other.

She smiled, thinking of all her family. She almost missed them, but she would see them again in a week. It wasn't like anything was going to happen to keep her here in the present.

Or so she thought.

She closed her eyes, trying to think her troubles about today and with Inuyasha away.

BOOOM!

Kagome's eyes popped open. What was that? She suddenly felt a strong influx of demon energy in the park a little bit away from her current position. Her eyes widened. There wasn't supposed to be any demons in the present!

The young priestess took off running toward the park. Suddenly she saw a huge flash of light in the distance and she ran to that direction. The light died down as she approached the spot.

'_Behind the tree!' _

Kagome went around the tree just as the light disappeared. She looked around, and groaned in frustration. It was dark (She had stayed at the school later than usual making it way pass when the sun went down) and without that strange light…it would be nearly impossible to find anything none-the-less that demon energy!

She walked a step and felt her foot catch on something. With a surprised yelp she fell face forward into the dust.

'_Great job Kagome!' _

She sat up and rubbed her face where she had fell. She looked around angrily, what had she…

Her eyes widened as she saw what she had tripped over.

On the ground, there was a boy, who looked around her age, clad in black clothing and has equally black hair with a white starburst in the middle. Her soft brown eyes met harsh crimson red ones and she almost flinch from the pain, anger, and sadness in his.

Her eyes widened as his narrowed at her. She could see a long katana beside him coated in a red liquid…blood. She gasped as she noticed that he was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. Though she could tell that it wasn't all from him…

He was a demon. Kagome could tell this. This strange man was a demon. The young miko could feel the immense demon energy pouring off of him and she almost felt tears come to her eyes. Not from sadness or fear though, but because she was happy. She had thought that all demons had been killed in the present and none remained. Never before had she been so happy to be wrong.

Suddenly she heard a rustle of fabric and saw him trying to get up, but obviously was in too much pain to get up. She rushed forward to try and help him but was was stopped momentarily at a strong influx of his demon energy.

_/LEAVE Onna!/ _

She almost flinched back. This demon could speak through minds, and most likely read them. She had dealt with those types before, but usually they were a lot more trusting due to the fact to be able to read anyone's thoughts. That apparently wasn't the case with this one.

She approached a step further and saw him narrow his eyes even more, but she saw no fear. She was impressed, most people would be afraid if they were on the ground unable to move and someone comes near. Of course, he was a demon so he probably wasn't use to fear and she didn't find her self that terribly frightening.

"I just want to help…" She tried gently. She knew that anything else but caution would get her severely hurt. After all, that sword definitely didn't appear to be just a decoration; even if he was injured.

His eyes widened slightly but then went back into his angry glare. _/Mind your own business Onna. I do not need a pathetic mortal's help!/_

At that she narrowed her eyes angrily. She wasn't a pathetic mortal! She was about to have this demon have it when he blinked his eyes and then closed them, falling unconscious.

Her eyes widened and she stopped in beginning sentence. What was she doing trying to argue with him? This demon obviously needed help! She got closer and found him to be indeed knocked out cold. The strain had been too much to stay awake, that wasn't good.

She bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to do! This man obviously needed immediate medical attention but she wasn't sure how to take him home… she knew she would have to carry him. That was the only way since she didn't have a wagon or anything, and she knew that the longer she thinks about what to do the longer he would be in the rain. And rain and injuries and demon or human alike usually do not mix very well.

She tried to pick him up bridal style but despite his small form (not like Kagome should talk, he looked to be a few inches taller than her!) he was a bit too heavy for her to carry that way.

She blushes. This was not working out. She decided she would have to half drag and half carry him in able to get him to her house. Her house was only a couple blocks away but a couple blocks plus carrying someone and already being exhausted from the tons of demon fights yesterday… She shook her head. She wasn't going to back out now and leave this poor, defenceless man (A/n It would be funny to see what Hiei would say to that!) to fend for himself!

She put the strange demon man's arm over her shoulder and picked him up that way. In this position, she was able to carry/drag him and that was all the encouragement she needed.

She carried him out of the park, when she realized that she had forgotten her umbrella and the both of them were getting soaked to the bone. She sneezed as if on cue. She couldn't go back now, so she just ignored the bone chilling rain and freezing wind that had just started. The News didn't say there would be a tropical storm!

She grumbled under her breath, even if they hadn't predicted she should have. Murphy's law seemed to follow her everywhere…

After what seemed like forever she made it to the bottom stairs of the shrines. She gave a loud groan. Why did her family have to own a shrine again? She was tired already, she wasn't sure if she would be able to get up-

The black haired man on her shoulder gave a ragged breath and Kagome found a sudden burst of determination. She began to climb the stairs and ignored the burning in her legs. It felt like acid was burning through all her muscles and eating her away. But every time she thought about stopping even for a second, she remembered the strange man on her shoulder in critical condition and kept going.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, she made it to the top of the steps and dragged herself and the demon man into the house. No one was home. Souta, her mother, and Gramps were at a "Sacred Artifact Museum" in upper Japan and wouldn't be back for another week. She felt a bit sad that despite it being her week off from the Fuedal Era she wouldn't be able to spend it with her family, not like she could help it though. And besides, she wasn't sure she could explain all of this…

She nearly collapsed in exhaustion as soon as she passed the threshold but held strong, walking into the living room. She dragged the man over to the couch and laid him down upon it. He didn't stir.

She almost closed her eyes, tempted to sleep right there on the floor, but she forced her eyes open. She knew she had to care for the dark demon before she could even think about resting. Well, maybe not the thinking part…

She dragged her feet to the bathroom and got a red towel and her medical kit out it, coming back to the still unconscious man. He was still out cold. She felt his skin, it was really clammy feeling but warm. Good, it meant that he didn't have hypothermia; yet.

She blushed at what she realized what she would have to do. With a red face, and not from her rigorous workout, she peeled off his cloak and shirt (Which luckily were almost shredded making it easier for her to get off). She left his pants on; she wasn't sure if she could do that.

She wiped off the rain droplets from his upper body, carefully avoiding all the cuts and bruises. She set the towel aside and began working on all his injuries. She blinked, her eyes drooping heavily; she was so tired…

Kagome shook her head, desperate to stay awake longer. _'C'mon Kagome! You have to stay awake just a little longer!' _

She yawned again, and bandaged the rest of his wounds on his body. Most of them were rather serious, but Kagome could tell that most of them would be healed in a few days (A long time in Demon Days but short for Human Days). She especially wrapped his stomach where there was a medium sized hole, as if a large sword had plunged through his stomach many times.

She wearily finished the rest of his cuts. She sighed, wiping the sweat and remaining rainwater from her brow. She was done. Well, not quite.

Kagome stood up, her legs buckled almost immediately but she held strong, and picked up the blue blanket at the end of the couch. She carefully laid the blanket on top of the black haired man and gave a tiny smile. She slumped down to the floor beside the couch, too tired to do anything else. She knew that she should go take a shower and change…

Her eyes drooped. She knew she should go take a shower and…

She blinked. And…

Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

**End Chapter 1**

'**Phew!' That wasn't too painful for me. Please Review, because…if you don't review I usually don't update. And keep critscing to an ultimate low, I don't mind constructive criscism but if you are just plain rude…First I'll just ignore it and it'll be that much longer till I update. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Forbidden

Summary: Kagome finds an injured Hiei and cares for him in secret. Will she be able to keep it a secret long? And will romance brew? HieixKagome

'_What's…' Kagome's thoughts_

_/Stupid Onna/ Hiei's thoughts _

_(Who is she?) Kurama's thoughts_

'**She is a hot little vixen' Youko's thoughts **

**Again, this is my first attempt. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 2: Waking Up **

The first thing that Hiei noticed when he woke up was that he was in complete pain, mainly his stomach. He wasn't surprised though, he had been careless and had gotten injured because of it.

He thought back about his case. Koenma had assigned them a case about this S Class demon and it's gang who had been robbing Rekai's weapon vaults. It was simple enough mission but the gang was tricky, and had managed to evade the Spirit detectives for two weeks (while sending out members to exhaust the fighters of Rekai).

When they had all finally caught up the four of them were exhausted from the pursuits and attacks from the gang. But they still managed to get into a huge fight with the gang. What had happened was Yusuke and Hiei had gotten tied up going against the S Class demon while Kuwabara and Kurama had to fight the other gang members.

Yusuke had gone down from an attack from the S Class demon and Hiei had to do sword combat with the massive demon. Hiei was good, probably one of the best swordsman in the demon world, but his skill required absolute focus. What had thrown him off balance was a call from Kurama to doge a fire attack from one of the lackies. He luckily dodged the fire in time, but in the split second he was distracted, the S Class demon had stabbed him through the stomach with his large sword.

Hiei had fallen to the ground in pain, already exhausted from the days and days of fighting endlessly, holding his stomach where blood was gushing out. Luckily, Yusuke had recaught his wind and battled the S Class demon.

It took some time, but Yusuke defeated the gang member and cuffed him. Before they could do anything and get back home, one of the gang members threw what looked to be a hand grenade at the spirit detectives. Except it wasn't a hand grenade.

It was one of the weapons stolen from the Rekai vaults, a portal between the human, demon, and spirit world. Hiei, still injured, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, the gang leader, and some of the other gang members were sucked into the portal. And that's how…

Hiei's eyes widened. Where was he? He just remembered being sucked into the portal and landing in…what looked like to be a park. After that…His eyes widened.

After that he had met that woman.

He could remember trying his best to move, but with all his wounds, he couldn't. He remembered being stranded there for quite a while, and then, that woman had appeared.

Flashback

_When Hiei saw her, shocked would have been too light of a word to use. He was shocked for two reasons, One, because she was there. And two…_

_She was beautiful. _

_She was breathtaking beautiful that Hiei for a moment thought he had died and actually gone to heaven. She had long, waist length, luscious black hair that curled ever so slightly at the bottom. She had large, chocolate brown eyes that fitted perfectly to her perfect frame face. _

_She had an equisive body shape, curves in all the right places and a slender wasitline on top of it. Hiei could tell just by looking at her that she had to do some type of rigrous workout. In fact, even right now she looked like she had just came from one of those types of exercise. _

_Most of all, he was surprised to see that she had a worried look in her eyes. A concerned look for him, he hadn't seen one given to him since he had last seen his sister Yukina(Who by the way found out that he was her brother, she was a lot smarter than Hiei gave her credit for…). But he had never expected to see any concern in anyone else, nonetheless this stranger and human girl. _

_He narrowed his eyes. This girl must be planning something, otherwise she wouldn't still standing here right now looking at him with seemingly innocent eyes. He guessed that she didn't know who he was, but that didn't mean she wasn't trouble. _

_He tried to get up, but he was in too much pain to do so and fell back down. He was surprised when the woman made the movement to help him. As a reflex, he emitted a strong wave of his demon energy. Even normal humans could feel it, they didn't know what it was but they knew that it meant that they were in possible danger. He hoped the woman would leave, but she didn't. So he decided he had to result to scaring her away._

_/LEAVE Onna!/ He shouted with his Jagan. _

_He was surprised when she only gave a surprised look, but there was no fear in her eyes. He was almost impressed, but he knew that the fact that she wasn't running away screaming at the moment meant she was either crazy, hopelessly friendly, and or she knew about demons. Even if there was only a half of a percent of a chance it was the last one, he knew that he was the one in danger. After all: most humans who knew about demons killed them for fun. And though he thought she wasn't capable of it, he knew that he had to be extra cautious. _

_His narrowed his eyes even more when she stepped a step further. His eyes widened when he heard what she said next. _

"_I just want to help…" The strange woman said gently. _

_He couldn't believe it. It had to be a trick. And even if it wasn't, he wasn't going to be so weak to accept help. Even though he knew that he was in danger due to the fact that he could barely move, nonetheless fight. But he still wasn't going to be weak. _

_/Mind your own business Onna. I do not need a pathetic mortal's help!/ He replied again through the Jagan, hoping that she would realize(on the slim chance she hadn't) that he was talking through her mind. Then, maybe she would run away screaming like the others. _

_Like all the others…_

_He didn't expect her to give him an angry look at his comment about her being a pathetic mortal. He rose an eyebrow, odd, she got angry about being called pathetic. He supposed that anyone would… _

_He suddenly felt the wound in his stomach grow hot and give him an immense amount of pain in his lower abodomen. He cursed inside his head as he realized that he was falling unconscious. His eyes closed, the pain overtaking him. He knew that would probably cost him his life, but it he couldn't do anything. _

End Flashback

His eyes widened. Where was he?

He suddenly felt the hot sensation of the wound in his stomach as he tried to move into a sitting position. He winced as he sat up but he knew he couldn't worry about that, he had to find out-

He looked down at his stomach that no longer was covered with his cloak and shirt. He found that it had been wrapped in numerous white cloths, the place where his wound had been was stained with his blood but not all the way thorough.

His arms had bandages and he could smell the sick scent of what humans called "Antiseptic" or something. Ever since he had first smelt the putrid odor when Kurama had once administered it, he couldn't get rid of it. He hated it, even if it made his wounds "clean" and "sterilized".

He also noticed that from the waist down he was covered in a light blue blanket and a yellow towel. He then found out that he was lying on a light colored couch. He felt better than he remembered last…how long had he been asleep? Where was he? Who took him-

He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw **her. **The girl was lying down on the floor sleeping, her face and front away from him so he only saw her back. But he could tell it was the woman he had seen last night, or however long it had been. Her hair, curves, and frame gave who she was away without a doubt.

His eyes widened. Why was she here? Why was he here? What. Was. Going. On? He didn't like not knowing what was happening. He wanted to wake up the girl, to see those beautiful large brown orbs… He shook his head. He had to have a concussion; he was clearly thinking absolute nonsense.

Anyway, if he woke up the girl he could threaten her if needed until she told him what was going on. But in his condition he wasn't even sure that he could follow through on those threats.

And another thing bad about waking her up was if she had prepared for him and even though he was pretty sure that she wasn't going to kill him (She had the chance before when he was unconscious), she had to be planning something. She had to have a reason to for keeping him alive, an ulterior motive of some sort. Perhaps information about Rekai? Or something else?

Whatever it was it wouldn't work on hi-

His eyes widened as he saw her stir for a moment, and then turn around and look him in the eyes.

She was awake.

Kagome POV (Earlier)

Kagome had been dreaming rather blissfully. She was dreaming that she was back in the Fuedal Era, sitting on the well waiting for someone. Then, a shadow appeared but she wasn't afraid but instead really happy. The shadow stood above her and looked down, peering warmly with his beautiful colored orbs. She smiled, looking back at those crimson orbs with her own brown ones.

The crimson-eyed man reached down and stroked her cheek gently. She closed her eyes momentarily, loving the feeling, and then reopened them to look into his enchanting orbs again. He bent down to her lips-

Kagome woke up with a start, opening her eyes shocked. Why was she dreaming about kissing that man? Wasn't she in love with InuYasha? Her feeling dropped at that thought. Yeah, she was supposed to be in love with InuYahsa…but lately she felt like that had changed.

She then realized that she was laying on the floor due to the fact that her vision was parallel with her carpet. She wondered how she got there when she remembered the whole situation that had happened last night. Her eyes widened. Was he still here? Was he still sleeping? Was he-

She turned around and froze when she realized that he was very much awake and actually sitting up looking at her. Her brown orbs locked with his crimson red ones. If she hadn't dealt with demons for the past few years she would probably be frightened under the intensity of his eyes, but she didn't and kept her eyes locked with his.

Neither moved for a moment and time seemed to stand still. And then, time seemed to speed back up as the demon man tried to stand up quickly but fell back down onto the couch with a pained, sharp intake of breath. Kagome rushed over to his side and didn't even falter as he glared in her direction.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Hiei gave her a curious look out of one of his eyes, while the other one was closed in pain. _/Why does she care? Hn…It doesn't matter/_

"Go away Onna." Hiei was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded and mentally berated himself for sounding so weak and pathetic.

Kagome slightly bristled. What did she do wrong? She felt annoyed, all she was trying to do is help him!

Hiei watched her carefully, noticing that she had a bit of an annoyed look on her face. He was a bit surprised, if it had been anyone else he was sure they would have either left or…well left. Why was she staying?

_/She has to want something from me…this proves-/ _

He lurched over, holding his stomach in pain. That blasted sword must have had some type of secret toxin coated on it! Usually he healed from minor wounds like this quickly! And he wouldn't doubt that a leader of a gang would do something so cowardly. He winced and held his stomach tighter, trying to relieve his pain just a little bit.

Kagome saw him lurched over in pain and her annoyance melted away and transformed into concern for the spiky black haired man. She looked around her and saw the yellow medical kit that she kept with her at most times. She reached over to it and picked it up.

Hiei saw the motion and spoke to her through his mind link, his throat hurting because of that stupid toxin (that apparently was spreading through his body).

_/Leave it Onna! I'll either die soon or live, there is nothing you can do/ _

Her eyes widened as she once again heard his voice, not scratchy version though, in her head. _'What are you talking about? What happened to you?' _

He felt like rolling his eyes. This beau- _**onna**_ just wouldn't leave him alone would she? He could actually feel the poison moving through his system, slowly killing him like most toxins would. He cursed that he had to sit up, if he hadn't he could of prolonged it longer…but he had. For once he wished that stupid fox was here to give him some of his plant things.

He felt a sort of wanting in his head and realized that the woman was actually waiting for an answer. He snorted lightly. If it meant that she would go away then he would answer her stupid question.

/_For your information stupid onna, I received a toxin from a lower demon and it is slowly killing me./_

He expected her to run, or scream. Because if she didn't know the existence of demons before she sure had to now! But, once again, he was surprised by her unusual reaction.

Kagome's eyes widened even wider. He had a toxin? She mentally cursed herself, not knowing that the other demon could hear her.

At her curse Hiei smirked but said nothing, he was a bit busy concentrating on what to do so he didn't die!

She felt so stupid, she knew how to combat toxins and she didn't even notice that he was infected? Some pathetic Miko she was turning out to be…

She quickly dug around her medical kit and looked around for her special supply of medicinal herbs she had gotten from Kaede. She hadn't thought she would need them in the present…but it was a "just in case" type thing. She was glad that she had taken them now.

She dug out the one that Kaede and her used to take away toxins, the one that she and Sango had used on themselves many times. It was a small, oval shaped leaf that was really potent. Now that she had realized that he was infected with a toxin she was able to tell how powerful it was by the way he was unable to move. She knew just what to do.

She looked back at him and saw him lightly glaring at her. Kagome then saw her small dilemma. She would have to unwrap his bandages apply the toxin killer thoroughly to his wound on his stomach (that was where she assumed the toxin was) every few hours until it weakened. But he would have to let her… and she was pretty sure by the way he was acting that he wouldn't willingly let her. She didn't want to use force though…

She decided to ask.

"Will you let me apply this?" She asked softly.

Hiei rose an eyebrow, he could feel his left leg go numb from the toxin. When his entire body went numb that would be when he died. He estimated that he didn't have too much time. _/And let you kill me faster? I prefer living thank you/_

She refused to let herself become angry, there were many more important things to worry about! Mainly him! She had to convince him to let her apply the toxin killer.

"Please let me put it on your wound?" She pleaded. "I promise it won't hurt you anymore than you already are!"

Hiei could feel his right leg go numb from the toxin from his wound. _/Kuso… I won't last much longer…/_

He looked up at her and saw the desperate look in her eyes. He wanted to look away, to actually flinch away from the warm look in her enchanting brown orbs. But he couldn't, and he wouldn't. Not only would it show weakness, but he didn't want-

He mentally hit himself. This wasn't the time to go a love dovie! He was dying for Rekai's sake! And he wasn't so sure that the infant prince would let him get another chance at life if he did die. His gaze wandered over to her. He had no choice.

_/Fine baka Onna. Apply your stupid toxin killer/ _

Kagome felt immense relief when he agreed to her command, and even more relief at the knowledge she wouldn't have to use force on him. Because she would have, she would have knocked him out and applied it to him. But this wasn't the time to worry about what she would have done, she had to worry about what she would do!

She quickly unwrapped the bandages around his stomach, while trying to do it gently, and saw with horror that his skin was a sickly purple color that reminded her when Miroku's hand when he sucked in the miasama with his Wind Tunnel.

She also saw in horror as his skin lurched and move slightly as the toxin moved through his system. Her eyes widened. It was killing him already? What type of toxin was it?

She began to administer the anti-toxin (A/n That's the word! Not Toxin killer, anti toxin!) to his wound quickly and saw in horror that it was doing very little to kill the poison in his system. She realized that she had to do something or he would die!

He felt the anti-toxin trying to kill the toxin but he knew it was too late, he had gotten the medicine much to late. Hiei began to feel woozy, blackness beginning to cloud his vision over. But he knew that falling asleep could prove to be fatal, then again if he fell asleep his heart beat would slow and allow the toxin to move more slowly making him live longer. Or it could kill him immediately. Either way his chances were slim.

He found out that he didn't need to choose what to do. He passed out from the pain and fell back onto the couch, the land of his nightmares overtaking him.

Kagome almost panicked when she saw him pass out, knowing that it could possibly be lethal. She felt immense relief when she saw, the small rise and fall of his chest but even she knew that the toxin would soon kill him. She had to do something!

She suddenly felt her hands turn a lightly blue color and she realized that it was her purification powers. A plan to came to her. It was risky, she could use her powers to purify the toxin out of his body but it could also kill him right away. She knew she had no choice and pushed her hands on his torso.

He let out a howl of pain and even though Kagome knew he wasn't awake, she knew he was aware of the seething pain in his stomach. She was happy that he didn't wake up, knowing that it would be even worse if he was conscious.

The young priestess closed her eyes and concentrated on getting rid of the toxin in his system. He continued to scream in pain.

Sweat dripped down her face, she was exhausting all of her energy in trying to delete this toxin. But it was almost impossible to try to concentrate on doing that while trying to keep from killing him accidently. She wished that she was feeling better and not exhausted (from both the Fuedal Era and Present Era!) from the last week. She felt her strength start to slip away from her and she could actually feel his life force draining away. He was going to die!

'_**NO! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!' **_

She poured every ounce of herself into him and a blue light enveloped the room. Kagome felt her head spinning and her vision went blurry. She looked over with her blurred vision at the strange man laying on her sofa.

'_Did I…?' _

She didn't complete the thought and fell on the ground similar to the position she had woken up in not too long ago.

Over in the side of the room Hiei's body laid. While he was in the same position he had fallen asleep in last night there was one thing different.

His chest wasn't moving.

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT **

**WOW! I never expected to get so many reviews! Thank you everyone and keep reviewing! I wasn't planning on reviewing for at least a week… but apparently that wasn't the plan!**

**R&R Reviews supply the muse with her inspiration! **


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Forbidden

Summary: Kagome finds an injured Hiei and cares for him in secret. Will she be able to keep it a secret long? And will romance brew? HieixKagome

'_What's…' Kagome's thoughts_

_/Stupid Onna/ Hiei's thoughts _

_(Who is she?) Kurama's thoughts_

'**She is a hot little vixen' Youko's thoughts **

**Again, this is my first attempt. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 3: Secrets **

_He was floating. Floating in eternal darkness forever… There was nothing else, no one else inside his dominion of shadows. It was just him. Just him all alone. Nothing else…__**nothing…**_

_He felt peaceful…better peace than he had ever felt since a child. But there was something wrong with this peace… _

_**Where was he? **_

_He didn't know, he just knew that he wasn't somewhere he was in control. He couldn't move… He felt no pain…but he also felt nothing. He was just floating… Floating in the shadows that lasted forever…_

"…"_  
><em>

_What was that? Hiei tried to move but he couldn't. Where was he? _

"_-i…"_

_Was that a voice? If so, who's? Who was that voice? It sounded familiar. _

"_Hie…" _

_Where was he? He couldn't remember. He tried to grip his fist but found he still couldn't. He didn't like it here. Sure he was at peace but still, he had always liked an, as the idiot lead Spirit Detective put it, action filled life. _

"…_Hiei…you…" _

_His eyes mentally widen due to the fact that he couldn't move physically. Someone was calling him! But it didn't sound like anyone he knew and yet it did… The masculine voice had a sense of familiarity to it… Who was it? _

_He tried his hardest to move, he wasn't staying here. He didn't want to stay here! HE wasn't going to stay here! _

"_Hiei! Kid-" _

_Suddenly a bright blue light filled up his eternal darkness making him yell out in pain as the feeling of searing white-hot coals piercing his skin embraced him. As he continued to yell the pain only intensified multiplying a billion times. _

_It hurt! For the love of God it hurt! He remembered dealing with some pretty painful things in his lifetime, the Jagan implant for one, but this one topped them all and doubled them thousands of times over. _

_The blue light filled him, searing his insides. And, suddenly, there was nothing again. Even though he knew he was unconscious he could feel himself blanking out, but he refused. He wasn't going to go this way! _

"_Hiei! C'mon stupid Kid!" _

_HE REFUSED TO DIE! _

_He let out a scream of defiance and the blue light seemed to merge with him, filling him completely again. But this time, there was also no agonizing feeling and he could perceive no sense of immobilization. Instead, the spark that had been inside of him since birth seemed to come back and awaken him. _

_The blue light merged with his spark, being like gasoline to the fire inside him. It lit it ablaze and made it grow, strengthening and encouraging him to awaken. He knew now where he was, and he definitely wasn't going to stay any longer. _

"_C'mon kid, you can do it!" Yelled the voice inside of him._

"_SHUT UP!" _

_His eyes burst open and the blue light shown through them, it mixing with his inner darkness and creating a new extraordinary color. He gave a cacophonous scream letting the new power inside of him boil and brew and then finally spill over. _

_Finally, it stopped and the bright blue light went away; but he felt different. _

_He stood up, no longer floating in the darkness but instead it seemed to center all around him and lift him up, showing that he was their master. He felt a familiar twinge of pain on his right arm and then, if possible, another shining black light appeared._

_In front of him, from the shining black light, appeared a great beast. One who was quite easily one of the most powerful things in the demon realm. One who stroked fear in anyone who crossed its path. One who made enemies drop dead at first glance. But for Hiei, it was a rather annoying being that he had known for a very long time. _

"_Looks like you did it kid." Spoke the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. _

"_Hn. Be quiet, there was no doubt." Retorted Hiei. _

_The Dark Dragon smirked a fanged grin at the spiky black haired man. They had known each other for so long that they almost annoyed each other to death. But if the Dark Dragon had the choice of choosing any other master, he would, with no doubt, keep Hiei. _

"_Why am I here?" Asked Hiei looking around his sub consciousness. He, whenever fighting to point of death, would always come here. _

_The Dark Dragon rolled its equally dark eyes. "Kid, do you remember nothing? It's sad to think that the controller of the legendary Dragon of the Darkness Flame has short-term memory lost."_

"_Answer my question dragon." Said Hiei stiffly. _

_The Dark Dragon sighed in annoyance. His master was such a pest sometimes, but he was his ruler, so he had to put up with the coldness of the fire demon. (A/n Hmm… that actually makes sense!) _

"_Don't you remember the girl?" _

_Hiei's eyes widened. Images of the girl from last night and this morning filled his head. He remembered now! The fight with the gang leader…the park…__**the woman… **__everything. He could now remember everything that had transpired! _

"_What happened to me?" He asked his guardian. "I remember…but..."_

"_But you know you should be dead." Finished the Dark Dragon. "Yes, you should be dead right now."_

"_But I'm not!" Said Hiei angrily. He wasn't one to admit that he had almost been weak enough to actually die. "I'm not dead! If I was dead I would be in front of that insignificant little prince, not here where I know I'm not dead!" _

_The Dark Dragon seemed to shrug. "Sorry Kid. I actually am unaware of what happened, I was sure that we were actually going to die."_

_Hiei rolled his eyes. His beast was useless, as usual. Suddenly a thought struck him and he recalled the strange blue light that had first brought pain and then power._

"_What about that blue light?" He asked the legendary beast. _

_The Dark Dragon seemed to shrug again. "I can't tell you Kid. I'm as clueless as you about that subject. I just know that I didn't regain consciousness until we arrived here. And then you know the rest." _

"_Hn. Useless." Hiei didn't like being in the dark. (A/n No pun intended) He didn't like having no knowledge of something that had affected him. He gripped his fist, he would find out what happened. _

"_Think it had something to do with that girl?" Asked the Dark Dragon. _

_Hiei stopped. He hadn't thought about that. That girl had to have something to do with that strange light, and why he was still alive. He hated to admit it but he was sure if it wasn't for that peculiar blue light, he just might not be here right now. _

"_We'll find out." Confirmed Hiei to his guardian. "And see if that incompetent woman had anything to do with this." _

_The Dark Dragon smiled a fanged smile. "Incompetent woman you say kid? Last I remember she was definitely catching your incompetent eye." _

_Hiei blushed and looked away. "I was not looking at the foolish human. You imagine things dragon." _

_The Dark Dragon chuckled. "Sure Kid. Whatever as Yusuke says."_

_Hiei rolled his eyes. "You spend too much time listening to that lucky fool. Or have you forgotten that he once defeated us. We're mortal rivals."_

_His guardian snorted. "We both know that is untrue. You consider him to be one of your greatest friends. And you don't even have ten normal friends." _

"_I don't need friends, I just need power and I'll be fine." _

_The Dark Dragon shook his mane sadly. His little chibi (A/n Sorry! I just had to call Hiei that once!) was so high-strung and cold. He really needed someone to melt his icy heart(Which shouldn't have been too hard due to the fact that Hiei was a fire demon!). _

_He really needed to get his master a mate. The image of that beautiful black haired girl went through his head. He smirked, making sure that Hiei wouldn't see. Maybe he could make this work to his advantage. _

_Hiei had noticed that his dragon had seemed a bit out of it for the last few minutes so he decided to ask a question to redirect his attention._

"_How long do we stay here?" Asked the black haired man. _

"_Until you regain consciousness, but I suggest not trying to. You need to heal and in the condition you are in right now on the outside, you would be completely useless to try to escape."  
><em>

"_Hn." Hiei didn't like the idea but he knew it to be true. But still…_

_The Dragon of the Darkness Flame noticed that his master was about to object and try to wake up so he decided to use his last ace up his sleeve(If he had sleeves that was). _

"_We're safe now. That girl will protect us. And as much as I hate to being protected by another we have very little choice to choose other options. You can trust that we'll be fine in her hands though. If she wanted to kill us she would have done so a long time ago while we were asleep." _

_Hiei, seeing the logic in it, slowly nodded. He was deadly tired, despite the strange blue light giving him momentarily strength. He blinked, and then closed them. He fell back in his dream swiftly being caught by his guardian dragon. With that, he black out all other feelings and relinquished himself to the land of complete sleep. _

Outside of Hiei's body morning quickly turned to afternoon and then too night, completely ignoring the presence of the exhausted Miko and full-demon.

When night fell it was dark within and outside the house. Anybody on the outside wouldn't have been able to tell if there was any life inside. And if they had, they would have seen a very strange sight inside.

First they would have seen a young woman with an out of world blue and black glow surrounding her (One that wouldn't fade until later on in the night). And then they would have seen the spiky haired man wrapped in bandages, looking similar to a mummy, who previously hadn't even had his chest moving up and down. Before, one would of thought him dead, but luckily the fire demon wasn't dead confirmed by the sight of the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest.

Night passed slowly, and the only sound within Sunset Shrine was the sound of Hiei and Kagome's soft breathing. Every now and the Kagome would let out a cough, but other than that everything was calm.

But everything wouldn't be fine for long.

Inside of the demon world inside a dark castle there was a tall man, completely hidden by shadows, who was looking outside his window over the destroyed lands below. Suddenly someone came up behind this someone making him turn around with an expectant stare. "Well?"

The man who had just appeared bowed to the tall stranger. "My Lord, our plans were successful, the boy is in the human realm and while he is not yet found he shall be. Also that foolish gang leader carried out his end of the deal."

"Very good, he cannot hid for long. Where is the filthy gang leader now?" Asked the stranger.

"Dead my Lord, as you requested. He put up a fight but your suborbinate was able to subdue him easily. However, some of the gang members escaped with the idea that boy was responsible for their leader's death. All as you've requested it has been done."

The tall stranger nodded. "Very good Usagen."

He looked back out the window at the devastated landscape. In his mind the plan he had been creating for the last

"You won't escape me long…son of Karyu. Or…" He gave a twisted smile. "Or should I say… little nephew?"

On the other side of the castle a beautiful maiden with long blue hair sat inside her cell at the top of a tower. She looked outside her small window with bars on it with sadness, and then at the blood red pendant in her hand. She gripped it tightly.

"Karyu…" Whispered Hina.

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ATL **

**I'm not so sure about this story…I mean I'm doing a lot of things that aren't really connecting…Ah screw it! This is fanfiction! I can do whatever the heck I want! **

**Man I love that word: Incompetent. I know it has a mean meaning but it's just so much fun to say! Say it with me! In. Com. Pe. Tent! Isn't that fun!**

**Okay, aside to the more serious side of Navaka114 :P. Thank you all for the reviews! And please keep them coming! The more reviews means the speedier updates! **

**Thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 4: Oden

Forbidden

Summary: Kagome finds an injured Hiei and cares for him in secret. Will she be able to keep it a secret long? And will romance brew? HieixKagome

'_What's…' Kagome's thoughts_

_/Stupid Onna/ Hiei's thoughts _

_(Who is she?) Kurama's thoughts_

'**She is a hot little vixen' Youko's thoughts **

**Again, this is my first attempt. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 4: Oden **

Kagome groaned as she turned from her side to her stomach. She felt as if she had ran a thousand mile marathon, swam the English Channel twice, and gotten stuck in the middle of the biggest monster truck convention in the world. Suffice to say, she felt horrible.

She opened her large, warm brown orbs; her eyes a bit glazed over from the lack of sleep. Where was she? What had really happened? What-

Her eyes widened as she then realized that she was laying on the floor due to the fact that her vision was parallel with her carpet. _'Okay…Dejavu… What happened'_

She tried to remember what had just happened and slowly, but surely, last nights events poured into her head at a leisure pace. Her eyes widened. She had tried to heal that strange demon with her purification powers! But was he…?

Kagome sat up quickly, but immediately regretted it the way you regret to eat twenty one-pound cheeseburgers (A/n I can vouch for that. Dalen was sick for a week when he did that…jerk beat my record…). Which was an accurate description of what she felt right now. Her stomach ached like there was no tomorrow and her head was spinning like a crashing pilot ship. She felt sweaty and felt a bit clamy, and she was sure that she looked horrible too.

She groaned and shook her head lightly, as if trying to get water out. The only difference was that she was trying to shake away the pain in her head and wake up. It didn't work.

She gave up on that idea and looked toward the couch, the urgency to know if she had killed the demon was swelling in her gut. Her eyes widened as she saw his pale form just laying there. She couldn't see any movement but of course since her eyesight was a bit blurred she couldn't see much of nothing. But the questions in her head were clear enough for her.

Was he dead? Had she killed him?

She dragged her body closer and was relieved to see a steady rise and fall of his chest signifying that he was indeed alive. She sighed, feeling a small bit of happiness at the knowledge of the demon man was alive. She stared at him for a moment.

Suddenly her eyesight went blurry again and she almost collapsed. She was obviously sick, she knew that. The exhaustion of the past few days, carrying the demon man in the rain, and just the fact that she had completely used up her priestess powers to the point of near death confirmed her fears. But this wouldn't do, she couldn't do anything if she was sick nonetheless care for this man.

Kagome put her hands to her head and concentrated hard just like Sango had taught her. She searched through her mind and found the place where her mind controls her body's actions. She entered inside and winced when she felt a slight pinch.

Immediately she felt better, a bit numb and tingly but better. It was a trick that she had learned from Sango, to numb one of the nerves in her mind that made her physically know that she was ill. But it came at a small price, she hadn't actually got rid of the sickness but instead only delayed it.

When it came back… It would be a dozen times worse than the first time. Sango had made her promise that if she taught this she would only use it in emergency situations.

Because it was possible that if you pushed back a simple cold that it could come back as a terminal virus. It was a really dangerous skill that demon exterminators had learned so if they knew they would die while fighting a demon, they would be able to defeat the demon and then die in peace. Kagome had promised her sister like figure and Sango had taught her the technique.

Kagome stood up, the sickness now would take a few days to come back but in a few days she would be able to concentrate on getting better in a warm bed. Now she needed to care for this injured demon.

Speaking of injured…

She went over to him, only hesitating a moment before touching him. She felt a shock run through her system and pulled back as if she had just touched fire.

With wide eyes she stared at the unconscious man. How had he done that? He didn't seem to be running with electricity and he didn't seem like an energy type demon. She had met a few energy demons… and she remembered that she had had a bad hair day for a week! But this guy… he didn't seem like one.

She decided to chance touching him again and stretched her hand until it was only a few centimeters away from his skin. Building up her courage she reached out quickly and laid her hand on his warm skin with closed eyes, preparing to feel a shock.

Instead, she only felt his pleasantly warm skin under her fingers. She sighed in relief, from both the fact that she wasn't shocked again and by the fact that he didn't feel sick and clammy anymore.

She looked him over now that she was close enough to examine him. She blushed as she saw his finely toned muscles on his chest and arms. Why had she done this again? She didn't really know, but she wasn't really regretting it…

She shook her head hard and looked away from the handsome demon. She shouldn't be oogling him like some of the girls acted over Hojo at school! But she couldn't resist and found her eyes looking over his body again.

'_When did I become a pervert?' _Kagome made a face thinking of the perverted monk who was her best friends' lover. _'I am spending waaaay too much time by Miroku.' _

She decided to continue to look him over, not being able to resist the urge and besides she also had a good reason! She should be looking him over for any injuries, from the toxin or her purification powers! Not because he was strikingly handsome and…

She shook her head again. _'WAAAAAAAY too much time by Miroku!' _

She looked over his stomach and saw that the ugly purple from the poison had vanished and was now his regular skin tone (or at least she thought it was his usual skin tone…it matched the rest of his body.) was evident on his stomach. The bandages held loosely to his body and she took them off and that there was no toxin evidence there also. She sighed, she hadn't killed but had gotten to get rid of the poison. Good…he was okay.

Well… maybe not okay… She saw that he still had the sword wound cut, though not as bad and the numerous other bruises and cuts. She quickly put the bandages back on, not really wanting to see all his almost gruesome injuries. He might not be okay, but he wasn't dead. And for her, that's what mattered the most.

Kagome sighed, still a bit tired besides the technique she used. She must have been really exhausted! It was going to be a major pain when it came back, but she would handle it. She always handled it, so there was no reason she couldn't' now.

She looked toward his head and noticed for the first time that he seemed to have a… a slit across his forehead. She approached her finger by it and brushed her finger against it. It was definitely an indent into his skin, and she felt… dark demon energy pulsating from it. Her eyes widened and drew her hand back quickly. If she had accidently let out any of her purified energy, it would have attacked the dark energy and possibly hurt the demon man. She didn't want to kill him after going through all she did to keep him alive.

Suddenly she heard a low growl and she spun around, looking for the source. She then blushed when she heard the same growl, accompanied with a loud rumble. It was her stomach. She wasn't surprised. After all, she hadn't had time yesterday to eat and she hadn't eaten this morning. It was only natural for her to be hungry.

With that, she walked into the kitchen, thinking pleasant thoughts about her favorite soup that she was planning to make. She went to her cupboard and pulled out two boxes of oden, one for her and one just incase the stranger on her couch was hungry. She went over to her stove and set a pot of water to boil. With it on low heat she opened the bags of oden and put them in the pot.

(A/n I have no idea how to make oden, I basically made this up with the idea of Macaroni and Cheese in mind)

She set them to boil and decided that she would also enjoy a cup of tea. She went over to the cabinet besides the stove and got a teapot. She walked over to the sink and filled it with water before setting it beside the cooking oden. She added her favorite tea type to it and let it boil. She then got a wooden spoon and began stirring her oden soup, adding a few spices every now and then to increase the flavor.

After ten minutes both her oden and her tea were done. She got two bowls and two cups from the cabinet. Leaving the cups on the cabinet she carefully poured soup into one the soup bowls while leaving the other on the counter. The demon man wasn't awake yet so she would leave his portion of oden in the pot to stay warm. She repeated the process with the tea.

She sat down at the table, but despite how hungry she felt, she couldn't bring herself to eat for some weird reason. She felt as if she was needed somewhere else at the moment.

Kagome stood up, leaving her oden and her tea on the table, and let her feet guide her. She found herself walking toward the living room and she concluded that she probably wanted to check up on the man on her couch; to see if he was okay.

She walked into the living room, fully expecting to see the demon man still asleep on the couch and was surprised to find him sitting up. He was awake…and staring at her with large crimson red eyes.

She locked her brown eyes with his enticing orbs, unable to look away from the sense of wonder in them. Little to none did she know that the same thoughts were running through his head.

Unable to take the deafening silence anymore, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh…Do you like oden?"

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT **

**Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews! They're music to my muse's ears!**

**I love this: Things to do in an elevator! Annoying things that is! **

**Make a strange noise, so that some people inside the elevator and look at you. Pretend not to notice them and open your briefcase or handbag,  
>peer inside and ask "Got enough air in there?"<strong>

**LOL! That's my joke for this chapter. **


End file.
